Several clinical and laboratory data suggests that currently available antifungal therapies are mostly ineffective in treating Candida infections. Despite extensive research dedicated to the development of new therapeutic strategies, there are only a limited number of available drugs to fight against invasive fungal infections. Indeed, only four molecular classes targeting three distinct fungal metabolic pathways are currently used in clinical practice to treat systemic fungal infections. These include: fluoropyrimidine analogs, polyenes, azoles, and echinocandins. However, the efficacy of some of these drugs is severely limited because of unacceptable toxicity, poor activity in blood, and/or the emergence of resistance. Several other classes, such as morpholines and allylamines are only used as topical agents due to either their poor efficacy or severe adverse effects when administered systemically. These limitations underscore an urgent necessity for new antifungal agents. Furthermore, the development of an entirely new drug is a long and expensive process. New drugs have to undergo an arduous approval process by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) in order to establish safety of the drug for human consumption.